The present invention relates to method of installing a window arrangement comprising a number of windows. The invention furthermore relates to a window arrangement provided by the method.
Window arrangements of this kind may be formed as either an array of juxtaposed windows, the ends of which rest on opposed upstands, most often at different heights, or comprise a number of sets of opposed windows, also called a ridge constellation.
Traditionally, in such window arrangements forming a ridge constellation, two windows meet top-to-top, the tops of the windows resting on a ridge beam extending in parallel with the ridge and with the bottoms resting on opposite wall or facade elements, or in the case of installation on substantially flat roofs, on opposite upstands.
Such window arrangements are installed in many different roof structures under varying conditions. This applies both to the fastening of the window arrangement itself to the subjacent or surrounding roof structure, and to its relation to other window systems or arrangements, which may be installed side-by-side or opposite the window in question.
In most such window arrangements, the top and the bottom of the window are tailor-made for the specific installation conditions, i.a. in correspondence to the nature of the supporting structure. This in turn increases the number of different elements required to form the window arrangement aimed at.
The installation of a single window may be cumbersome in itself. This fact has been elaborated on in the prior art, examples being published international application No. WO 88/04348, in which the window is anchored in the roof structure by means of a number of angular mounting brackets. One leg of these brackets is fastened to the side members of the window frame, and the window is then mounted in the roof opening and fastened by the second leg by screws to the subjacent roof structure, the rafters, the counter-battens or the battens. However, varying measurements have to be carried out in order to ascertain correct positioning, and the measuring is an obvious source of error and can be the reason for considerable delays during mounting, as an erroneous measuring implies that the mounting bracket has to be removed after the window has been mounted in the roof opening.
In published international application No. WO 99/35355, this problem has been addressed and solved in that the mounting bracket is formed as a corner fitting with the first leg portion being formed as two leg sections essentially perpendicular to each other for connection with adjacent frame members at the joint hereof. This document furthermore provides for a solution to the positioning of the window next to and side-by-side other windows. However, even though this installation principle provide for a substantially increased ease of installation relative to the then prior art, the mounting bracket disclosed in this document has a limited degree of flexibility with regards to its field of use.
An item of prior art concerned with the increase of flexibility is published international application No. WO 00/65171, in which a multi-purpose fitting for connection of a frame structure of a panel with a support element is described. This document describes a progress over the then prior art, in which particularly designed fittings for fixed panels are usually designed as support fittings with oblique sections defining the possible inclination of the panel. In openable panels, the connection is made by especially designed hinge fittings, and solves the problem that fittings of this kind used in panels for construction of e.g. tilted surfaces must be produced in several various forms because of the structure of the known fittings, dependent on whether the panel is to be openable or fixed and on the inclination of the panel. By the multi-purpose fitting of this document, the angle of inclination of the panels is adjusted by means of a separate mounting and hinge fitting, the support element can be produced as a standard product, and the adjustment of the fitting according to the desired inclination can be effected at any time, e.g. on the building site where the final mounting takes place. As the fittings further serve as hinge fittings of the openable panels, an additional standardization is obtained, as all panels can then be prepared for opening and only at a relatively late stage during the project is it necessary to decide whether the individual panel is to be openable or fixed.
Opening and closing of the sash structure relative to the frame structure in such window systems normally takes place by means of a suitable operator. In traditional roof windows and other roof penetrating structures mounted in a roof, such as hatches and panel systems, one type of operator is the chain operator, another type being the scissors operator. Examples of such arrangements are described in for instance DE 101 26 395 C1 and WO 2009/076952. As it is desired to make the operator as inconspicuous as possible, the operator itself or its housing is embedded in the frame structure, typically the bottom frame member.
However, this solution requires that the space needed to accommodate the operator in the frame member may be provided in the frame member. In some windows, this is either not an option due to the geometrical restrictions of the window parts or it is not for some reason desired to make room for the operator in the frame structure. One way of operating such windows is by mounting a pressure medium operated cylinder at the bottom frame member, and connecting the free end of the piston to the bottom sash member, one example of prior art disclosing such an arrangement being EP 0 692 640 A1.
Increasing architectural demands have rendered it desirable to provide windows or panels to be positioned side-by-side or opposite each other with a uniform appearance. One document concerned with the uniform appearance of such panels is published international application No. WO 00/65172, in which openable and fixed panels are provided with a similar appearance. However, in this document there is no frame structure and no solution as to how the inconspicuous opening and closing of the panels relative to the fixed structure is provided.
The weight of such a window system may be substantial. This depends partly on the materials chosen, partly on the dimensions of the window system. Most of the weight is concentrated to the sash structure due to the pane. In particular in large windows, in which the area of the pane is very large relative to the sash and frame structures, this poses particular demands to parts to the design of the sash and frame structures. This effect has increased as a result of the demands to insulating properties, meaning that there are often two or even three sheets of glass or other glazing material in one pane.
In the prior art, measures have been taken to increase the rigidity of the sash and frame members, one example being published international application No. WO 00/65172. In this publication an element accommodated in the frame member and extending over essentially the entire length thereof makes it possible to vary the moment of inertia of the frame member and thereby optimize the configuration of the panel system. However, this solution is not immediately applicable to all kinds of panel systems, in particular not those comprising both a frame and a sash, and in which particular care must be taken when transmitting the load from the sash via the frame and further to the supporting underlying roof structure.
Furthermore, securing the window and the window system against the weathering is a crucial issue. An arrangement of coverings and flashings must therefore be provided. In prior art flashings, the flashing comprises one or more flashing members each having a first leg intended for being placed against an external surface of the window frame and a second leg being arranged at an angle with respect to first leg so that it projects from the window frame. The second leg has opposite first and second edges, said first edge being connected to the first leg, and two end edges interconnecting the first and second edges.
Roof window flashings are typically composed of a set of flashing members or flashing frames, which are attached to the window frame one by one in an overlapping manner so as to make the joint between the window and the roof watertight. Examples of such flashings are found i.a. in DK82857C, EP0087647A1 and EP1038078B1.
It is noted that in this the designation “flashing member” is used in its traditional meaning, namely a member arranged to engage both the roof and the window frame, whereas, for the sake of simplicity, the general term “flashing” is used for the entire set of members used for waterproofing the joint between the window and the roof, including cladding and covering members.
Traditionally, the flashing members are attached to the window frame by means of screws. This works very well with windows having wooden or plastic frames, where the screws may enter and come into a stable engagement with the frame virtually at any point.
During in particular the production processes, it is desirable to maintain a standard platform accommodating the various end uses to the extent possible. Thus, it is a wish to provide a window which is as standardized as possible, but in which the supply and installation conditions are still as flexible and uncomplicated as possible.